powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pectukinetic Combat
The ability to utilize one's breasts in combat. Sub-power of Supernatural Breasts. Technique of Breast Manipulation and Sex Appeal Combat. Variation of Combat Merging. Also Called * Boobie Combat * Breasts/Boobs/Bust Fighting/Combat * Oppai/Pectukinetic Fighting Style * Oppaijutsu * Powerful Breasts/Boobs/Bust/Mammaries Capabilities The user can use their own bust/breasts to help them in combat, by acting as ballast, shields, weapons, etc. Applications * Bouncing * Deflection * Enhanced Balance * Lactation * Springy Movement Techniques * Affinity: By using breasts to empower allies/oneself. ** Emotion Empowerment: To be empowered by breasts through emotional effects. ** Milk Empowerment: To be empowered/replenish by breasts through breastmilk. ** Perversion Empowerment: To be empowered by breasts through sexual fantasies. ** Pleasure Empowerment: To be empowered by breasts through blissfulness. ** Sex Empowerment: To be empowered by breasts through sexual activities. * Constriction: By using breasts to constrict/squeeze victims with them. ** Smother: By using breasts to suffocate others. * Flawless Coordination: Have incredible control over breasts and being able to use them properly. * Heavy Strike: By using breasts users can strike with great force. ** Crushing: By slamming breasts onto or between them. * Hypnotic Breasts: Naturally mesmerizes anyone with just breasts. ** Hypnotic Combat: Use the hypnotic effects breasts have for combat. ** Persuasion: When subjects fall into the breasts hypnotic trance they tell anyone what to do. * Impact Absorption: By allowing breasts to take all of the impact from the enemy's attack. * Inducement: By using breasts that can induce different effects. ** Crying Inducement: By having breasts so fine, just looking at them makes others cry. ** Envy Inducement: By having breasts so perfect that they make any woman envious of them. ** Pleasure Inducement: By having breasts so perfect that it sends everyone into a state of bliss. ** Self-Love Inducement: By having breasts so perfect that it grants users a sense of self-love. ** Sexual Inducement: By having breasts so perfectly sexualized that it makes everyone desire them sexually. * Perfection: By having the most perfect toned and round breasts in existence imaginable. ** Absolute Beauty: By having perfect breasts also means having them absolutely beautiful. * Personal Gravity: By having a breasts so big that they has their own gravity. ** Fluid Motion: Breasts can have their own physics that can make move fluidly. * Supernatural Fluids: Have breastmilk with different supernatural properties and effects. ** Acidic Bodily Fluids: By utilizing acidic properties in breastmilk. ** Regenerative Bodily Fluids: By utilizing regenerative properties in breastmilk. * Weaponized Body: By having breasts mounted weapons. ** Breastmilk Projection: By producing milk from breasts to use for combat. Associations * Bodily Attribute Augmentation; augmenting breasts for combat. * Body Manipulation ** Breast Manipulation ** Fat Manipulation; in breasts. ** Milk Manipulation; natural breastmilk. * Combat Merging * Elasticity * Enhanced Combat * Improbable Weapon Proficiency; using breasts as weapons. * Pygakinetic Combat * Sex Appeal Combat * Sex Magic; channel magic from breasts. * Supernatural Bodily Aspects; supernatural breasts. Limitations * The larger the breasts the heavier they are hampering fast movement of the user considerably. * Breasts have nerves, and so can get hurt when used to fight. * Stamina is not enhanced, so user can only fight for the same amount of time as usual. * Being flat-chested or petite would seriously weaken this power, naturally. Known Users See Also: Torpedo Tits and Boobs of Steel. Gallery Btooom! Himiko Deflects BIM.gif|Himiko's (Btooom!) breast deflecting the BIM. Nina Dowd Mighty Endowed (DC Comics).jpg|Nina Dowd/The Mighty Endowed (DC Comics) can hypnotize people with her breasts. Etra (The Dictator).gif|Etra (The Dictator) is well trained in using her breasts as weapons. Nat_Opening_Pope.png|Natalie's (Epic Battle Fantasy) weapons are her Magic and Huge Breasts. Kawai Hanabi Anime.JPG|Kawai Hanabi (Keijo!!!!!!!!) is a very skilled in using her bust for fighting. High_school_dxd_v11_289.jpg|Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) gained the ability to project a red light from her breasts, which recharges Issei's energy. Each use of this power causes her breasts to temporarily shrink in size, which makes Issei cry even though it's sometimes necessary. Her breast size will restore itself after a few days of rest. Kusakai Mio Performs Breast Hypnosis.gif|Kusakai Mio (Keijo!!!!!!!!) can hypnotize people using her Breast Hypnosis Technique against anyone. Hououin Sanae Using Breast Technique.gif|Hououin Sanae (Keijo!!!!!!!!) using Perky Pile Piper a technique that can send her opponents flying a considerable distance away. Sakashiro Maya VS Kaminashi Nozomi.gif|Sakashiro Maya (Keijo!!!!!!!!) dueling Kaminashi Nozomi with Heaven and Hell breast strike. Black cat by xplixit.jpg|Black Cat (Marvel Comics) uses her breasts as ballast. Misfits Sarah.png|Sara (MisFits) can use her hypnotic breasts against any men. ShinjunoNectar-Volume3-1.jpg|Maiden who carried the ambrosia of the gods like Dorothenea (Nectar of Dharani) can use the “nectar” in her breasts to empower whoever indulge in them, with the price of turning into a berserker to fight on her behalf. Melona (Queen's Blade).jpg|Melona (Queen's Blade) can use this power, as her acid infused breasts melt all they touch. Ageha_Kuruno's_Oppai_Missle.gif|Ageha Kurono (Rosario+Vampire) using her Oppai Missile special attack. The_Qwaser_of_Stigmata.jpg|Maria (Seikon No Qwaser) are known for their "soma", a mystical substance found in their breast milk that empowers all Qwaser to manipulate periodic elements for battle. Mafuyu Oribe and Tomo Yamanobe.JPG|Mafuyu Oribe (left) and Tomo Yamanobe (right) (Seikon No Qwaser) are both powerful Maria that assisted their Qwaser in their battles... Tomo Yamanobe.JPG|...Tomo however has proven to be a far more powerful Maria, due to having more potent Soma them most and bigger breasts that she can use to her advantage for herself. Miyuri Tsujidô Blasts.gif|Miyuri Tsujidô (Seikon No Qwaser) releases powerful energy blast from her breasts, obliterating anything in her path. Sariel (Nanatsu no Taizai).JPG|Sariel (Seven Mortal Sins) can use her breasts to strike with powerful force. Mammon (Seven Mortal Sins).JPG|Mammon (Seven Mortal Sins) breastmilk has hypnotic and illusionary properties that she uses to her advantage on anyone. Ivy Valentine.jpg|Ivy Valentine (Soulcalibur series) can use her large breasts to her advantage. Raven hex.jpg|Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) can channel her magic through her breasts to create powerful blast. Tarot-witch-of-the-black-rose.jpg|Tarot (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) has the same sex magic as her sister Raven Hex, thus having the same potential to use her breasts as she does. Hana (ME!ME!ME!) Dark Transformation.gif|Fallen Hana (ME!ME!ME!) can use her breast to literally crush heads between them. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Silly Powers Category:Female powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Real Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries